cover girl
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: James tiene una famita de mijueriego y cuando una chica nueva llega a palmwoods todos creeran que el solo quiere jugar con ella, ya que no es una chica bonita¿realmente quiere eso?¿esta realmente enamorado de esa chica?¿lograra ganarse su amor?
1. chica nueva

Cover Girl

**Hola aquí les dejo otro fic espero y les guste, y que dejen sus reviews por que a mi me inspiran sus comentarios sin mas que decir aquí les dejo la historia:**

Pov de Alexa:

Era un dia soleado, yo iba caminando mientras leía un libreto para una audición que tendría al dia siguiente_ "seguro no me darán el papel" _pensé, lo se soy algo pesimista pero es la verdad, cada que adicionaba para un papel me decían _"las actrices deben ser bonitas y tu no lo eres"_ , en fin iba tan metida en el libreto que no me di cuenta que un chico venia corriendo directo hacia mi y al darme cuenta yo estaba en la piscina.

-Como lo siento.- me dijo el chico dándome una mano para salir, note que un chico bajito, delgado, pálido y de color negro azebache llegaba jadeante tras el.-Soy James, James D…

-Diamond, de Big Time Rush.-le corte yo-¿Me conoces?.- pregunto pero el chico pálido le dio un golpe en el abdomen y James se corrigió.- Quiero decir ¿nos conoces?

-Si.-conteste.- note que James era mas atractivo en persona que en una fotografía, me perdí en sus ojos almendrados que reflejaban un gran brillo y en su sonrisa la cual era tan blanca que era merecedora de ser promotora de un comercial de pasta dental.-Sus canciones son grandiosas

Al ver que ni yo ni James hablaba el otro chico dijo-Soy Logan y ¿tu eres…

-Alexandra, pero pueden llamarme Alexa_ "Que rayos dije, ellos son cantantes famosos jamás me volverán a hablar" _¿M-me podrían decir donde esta el apartamento 3j.-pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema

-En el decimo piso.- contesto Logan

-Gracias.- le conteste yo y Salí de ahí.

Llegue al piso indicado por Logan y al momento vi una puerta que tenia un pequeño letrero el cual decía _1j _a lado una con un letrero parecido que decía _2j _a lado de esta la de mi apartamento, entre y note que ya estaban mis cosas ahí, asi que decidí por ponerme a desempacar, sonó mi celular y conteste

-Hola?

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien voy a inscribirme en la escuela del hotel

-Que bueno hija, ya sabes que esa es la única condición para que estés en L.A. que no dejes los estudios, pero tengo que irme hablamos luego.

Mi padre colgó y yo también, me puse a seguir desempacando cuando comencé a sentir la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo, recordé que había caído en la piscina asi que tome una falda de mezclilla de mi maleta al igual que una blusa azul y un pequeño y ligero suéter morado y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme, cuando termine volví a la habitación a terminar de desempacar y al hacerlo me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala y saque mi celular y me puse a ver algunas de las fotos de mis dos mejores amigas, de hecho las únicas que tenia, pues en mi antigua era a chica nerd y el centro de burla, la verdad es que lo que odiaban de mi era…Bueno todo, el simple hecho de ser el primer lugar de la clase y la favorita de los profesores no trae nada bueno y no solo por eso si no también por no ser bonita y digo _¿a quien rayos se le haría bonita una chica con ortodoncia, lentes y acné?_, estaba realmente triste, para distraerme un rato baje al lovie para registrarme en la escuela cuando cuarto chicos entraron(al lovie) regañando al castaño.

…..

Pov de James

Los chicos piensan que lastimo los sentimientos de las chicas ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?

-Claro que no.-les conteste.- yo respeto a las chicas

.-Si claro como no.-contesto Logan con sarcasmo.-y no solo a las chicas sino también a sus novios

-¿A que te refieres?.-pregunte confundido

-Olvídalo.-me contesto molesto, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, como si tratara de alejar a un mosquito

-Miren.-dijo Carlos deteniéndonos a todos, con una voz muy emocionada

-¿Qué?.-preguntamos todos

-Habrá una convención de chefs

¿Y?.-volvimos a preguntar

-Que traerán comida

Todos nos reímos, nos sentamos en los sillones del lovie y note que una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, que llevaba puesto una falda de mezclilla y un suéter morado con unos tenis del mismo color, le di un codazo a Logan

-Auch,¿Qué rayos te pasa?.-me pregunto molesto

-Es Alexa.-le conteste señalando a la chica

-¿Y?, tal vez se registro en la escuela.-contesto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-por que Bitters le entrego unos libros

-Bien, voy a saludarla.-dije y me levante, camine hacia la chica y le dije.-Hola

-H-Hola.-contesto algo confundida

-Veo que iras a la escuela Palmwoods ¡seremos compañeros!

-Hummmmmm…. Creo que si.-me contesto con una débil sonrisa, tomo sus libros con dificultad y después me dijo_Adios.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les hay gustado, dejen su reviews eso me va a ayudar para seguir escribiendo el próximo capitulo lo subiré cuando descubra como, si alguien me puede ayudar se lo agradecería mucho. Bye gracias.**


	2. ¿James y la escuela?

Cover Girl

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero y les guste, y que dejen sus reviews por que a mí me inspiran sus comentarios, y un saludo a LoveBTRspanish por su ayuda, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo:**

-Hummmm…si creo que si.- me contesto un tanto desanimada, note que tomaba sus libros con dificultad.- Adiós

-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunte

-Si, mañana inicio clases, tengo que preparar mi mochila.

-Bien, déjame ayudarte.-le dije tomando sus libros

-No te preocupes, yo puedo sola.-me contesto tratando de quitarme la torrecilla de libros

-No ven ¿en que apartamento te hospedas?

-En el 3J, pero en serio yo…-me dijo pero no la deje terminar

-¡Asombroso!, ¡somos vecinos!- le dije y le di unos empujoncitos y ambos comenzamos a caminar, la mayor parte del trayecto hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que yo lo rompí.-Y dime Alexa ¿a que viniste a L.A.?

-A tratar de ser actriz, pero no creo lograrlo

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunte sin saber el impacto que mi pregunta causaría (ya estábamos en la puerta de su apartamento)

-¡Porque las actrices tienen que ser bonitas y yo no lo soy!-contesto con ojos vidriosos, tomo sus libros y entro al apartamento cerrando de un portazo.

Realmente no se que sucedió, pero estoy seguro de que hice algo mal, pero ¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que dije? , me fui al lovie y vi a los chicos sentados en los sillones de la estancia tomando malteadas rosas, me acerque a ellos y me senté a lado de Carlos, estaba pensando en todas las estupideces que pude haber dicho y que hicieron sentir mal a Alexa, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna.

-¿No crees James?- pregunto Kendall sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento, estaba pensando, ¿de que hablaban?

-¿Tu piensas?- me dijo Logan en tono de burla y provocando que los chicos rieran, esa clase de comportamiento es muy poco usual en el pero no me molesto en lo absoluto pues sabia que estaba molesto conmigo por…

-Jajaja, que gracioso Logie.- le dije con sarcasmo

-Logan.- dijo Camille en tono de reproche, la verdad me sorprendí de oírla hablar puesto a que no sabía que estaba presente

-Estábamos hablando de la nueva película "Amor sin barreras", la segunda parte de "Besa y cuenta "y de que podemos hacer citas doble ¿te gustaría ir?- dijo Jo

-Si ¿Por qué no?-conteste encogiéndome de hombros

-Logan estaba pensando en que tu y yo podemos…

-No Camille, he estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy.- la corto Logan.-y lo que hasta ahorita he pensado es que tu y yo no debemos seguir siendo novios.

-¿P-Por que?

-Porque ya lo hiciste una vez, esta es al segunda y no me arriesgare a que haya una tercera, asi que o quedamos como amigos o no somos nada

-P-Pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder, Logan no me hagas esto.- contesto Camille abalanzándose a Logan con lagrimas en los ojos.

Logan se levanto y la tomo de las manos, ella sonrió ante el movimiento pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Camille, recuerda que se cuando actúas y se que ahorita estas actuando.- contesto con simpleza, soltó a Camille y se fue al apartamento (buen eso creo.)

Camille miro a Jo que se encogió de hombros y luego se fue algo molesta.

-Bien entonces es una doble cita.-dijo Carlos

-¿Ya tienes una cita?- pregunte algo sorprendido

-No pero ya se a quien llevare.- me contesto y se levanto, se puso su casco (que no se de donde lo saco) y se fue.

-Y bien Jo, ¿me harías el honor de ir a ver esa película conmigo?

-Si.-contesto ella ante la pregunta de Kendall.-pero acaso ¿pensabas ir con otra persona? Porque yo había dado por echo que tu y yo iríamos juntos

-No, jamás invitaría a alguien que no fueras tu a ver esa película, y tu James ¿ya sabes a quien llevaras?

-Estaba pensando en decirle a Alexa.-conteste sonriendo al pronunciar aquel nombre

-¿Quién es Alexa?- pregunto Jo

-Mañana lo sabrás, pero ahora me voy a dormir, no puedo ir a la escuela si tengo sueño

-¿Te sientes bien Jamie?-me pregunto Kendall al tiempo que se levantaba, se acercaba a mi y me tomaba la fiebre con sus manos

-Si, estoy bien Kenny ¿por que?

-Porque nunca había visto que James Diamond estuviera ansioso por ir a la escuela

-No es nada raro, solo quiero ir.- les conteste y me fui

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les hay gustado, ¿Por qué Logan y Camille terminaron? ¿Por que James quiere ir a la escuela? ¿por que Logan esta molesto con Jamie?, todo esto en el próximo capitulo dejen su reviews eso me va a ayudar para seguir escribiendo el próximo capitulo lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo, por favor dejen sus reviews. Bye gracias.**


	3. invitacion

Cover Girl

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero y les guste, y que dejen sus reviews por que a mí me inspiran sus comentarios, y un saludo a LittleGrayPony por ser una fiel lectora:), los capitulos seran un poco cortos pero bueno x sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo:**

-No es nada raro, solo quiero ir.- les conteste y me fui

* * *

POV Alexa:

Estaba sentada frente a la ventana mirando las estrellas y pensando en James, era un chico lindo pero sé que es como los demás, solo quiere molestarme, humillarme y aprovecharse de mi...

_Me encontraba en los pasillos de mi escuela en Connecticut, se respiraba un ambiente alegre: las porristas estaban con sus amigas hablando y de vez en cuando hacian porras para animar a otros, los jugadores de futbol estaban con sus amigos o novias hablando sobre el proximo partido, iba caminando sin que nadie me dijera nada, hasta que llege a donde estaba Laicha, una chica morena, delgada y bonita, se creia lo mejor del mundo, era popular, rica y oviamente bonita,al parecer estaba esperando a que yo llegara, pues estaba parada junto a mi casillero, vestia su traje blanco y verde de porrista y llevaba su cabello suelto, trate de no prestarle ni la mas minima pisca de atencion pero no funciono._

_-¿Hiciste mi tarea de matematicas, niña nerd?-me pregunto_

_Simplemente no conteste pero vovio a preguntar, esta vez tomandome del cabello:_

_-Dije ¿que si hiciste mi tarea de matematicas?_

_-N-no-conteste soltandome y tratando de salir de ahi pero al igual que el primer intento, fracasé, ojala nunca lo hubiese hecho pues ella nme tomo del brazo con fuerza y me estiro empujandome hacia su grupito de amigas las cuales me empezaron a golpear..._

* * *

La alarma de mi celular sono y yo me desperte de golpe, me habia quedado dormida, ese suño fue tan real para mi que realmente desperte sobresaltada, me quite el resto de sueño de los ojos y me dirigí al armario, tome una falda de mezcilla, debo admitir que me encanta usar faldas, una blusa de manga larga rosa y un sueter de color verde.

Al quitarme la blusa de la pijama vi mis multiples heridas en las muñecas, todas resultado de cortarme con una navaja, no soy marsocrista pero debo admitir que si tienes un problema y te cortas se va el dolor por un momento, eso no importa ahora, me termine de cambiar, fui al baño y tome mi cepillo dental, le puse dentrifico y me cepille los dientes, me lave la cara y me peine, salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el refigerador y saque el envase de leche, abri la alacena y saque un vaso, me servi leche y me la tome, era algo temprano asi que para matar el tiempo decidi escuchar música:

_I´m lokin at you, yeah!_

_You´re lokin at me_

_Something about yous got me goin crazy_

_So whats a should I do, waht can I say_

_Shes beatiful unusual,_

_The pretties thing,_

_In the room_

_no one else compares to you_

_Just do what do you and a will be _

_there for you_

_If you take my hand_

_Just give me the cance_

_Don´t worry about thing, _

_Just dance, dance, dance_

_Hey!_

_If feels right girl just give mea sign_

_We´re gonna party all night _

_Have the time fo our live, yeah_

_I can´t fight how Im fellin inside_

_We´re gonna patry all night _

_Have the time of our live, girl..._

_oh, oh woah,_

_oh, oh woah,_

_We´re gonna party all night _

_P-par-party all night, girl_

_oh, oh woah,_

_oh, oh woah,_

_We´re gonna party all night _

_Have the time fo our live, girl..._

Me di cuenta de que ya era casi la hora de irme, asi que tome mi mochila y sali al paillo, del apartamento de a lado cuatro chicos salian mientras uno le decia a otro:

-Vamos Logan, dame mi gel Cuda

-Ya te dije que yo no lo tengo.-contesto el mencionado

-Ya daselo,Logie o nunca se callara.-dijo Carlos el mas bajoito de los cuatro, llevaba un casco en la cabeza

-Esta bien, toma.- dijo entregandole un frasco de gel que saco de su mochila

-Gracias y a la proxima...¡Hola Alexa!

-Hola James.- le conteste, camine para dejarlos solos pero James me detuvo

-Alexa, ellos son mis amigos: Carlos, Kendall y ya conoces a Logan.-dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos

-Un placer.-dijeron estrachandome la mano

-El placer es mio, conocer a tan famosa banda.-conteste.-Adoro su musica

-Gracias.-dijo Carlos

-Bueno cero que mejor me voy.-dije

-Chicos nos vemos luego, Alexa te acompaño.- me dijo y ambos comenzamos a caminar.

En el trayecto al salon encontramos a varios de los amigos de James que se sorprendieron al verme con el.

POV James:

Bien ahora que me tengo mi gel Cuda puedo...¿o que rayos estoy diciendo? debo hablar con Alexa, pero ¿De que?

-Oye Alexa, hay una nueva pelicula y mis amigos y yo queremos ir a verla, el unico problema es que Kendall ira con Jo y yo no tengo una cita, me preguntaba si y tu y yo...bueno tu sabes ¿no?...podriamos.- ¿que diablos me pasa? ¿por que nbo puedo invitarla a salir como lo he hecho miles de veces con otras chicas?

-¿Te ocurre algo?.-me pregunto como si estuviera leyendo mi pensamiento

-No, ¿queria saber si quieres ir a... ver... la... pelicula... conmigo.-dije algo nervioso, mis manos estaban sudando.

-¿Por que quieres que te acompañe yo?

-Bueno, pues...humm...porque somos amigos.-conteste sorprendido por aquella pregunta

-¿Lo somos?.-pregunto con incredulidad, pero nada emocionada como otras chicas a las que he conocido.

-Por supuesto que si, o tu no quieres ser mi amiga

-Yo, bueno, si lo pones asi creo que...

-Entonces ¿eso es un si?

-Esta bien vamos al cine

-Grandioso que tal si...hola Camille ¿como estas?

-Mal.-contesto molesta, mi amiga acababa de bajar al lovie y realmente no se veia feliz

-¿Por que?

-Logan no me habla.-contesto- Y simplemente no lo entiendo, contigo esta muy tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado

-La verdad es que ya no me ayuda con matematicas, ni fisica y no se queda a solas conmigo como antes.-conteste.-Por cierto ella es Alexa, Alexa ella es Camille, una amiga mia

-Un placer.-dijo amablemente Camille

-Lo mismo digo.-contesto Alexa

**Narro yo...**

La campana sonó y todos entraron; James se sento en su pupitre y le pidio a un chico alto delgado y de ojos grises que se sentara en otro lugar, dejando asi el espacio para Alexa, le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el pupitre junto a el y ella lo hizo.

La profesora entro y presento a Alexa a todos.

Al final de la clase todos sabian que habia una niña nerd en la escuela, cosa que nadie desaprovecho, todos comenzaron a molestarla.

-¡Alexa!.-grito James para detener a la chica que iba cubierta de batido rosa que las Jennifer´s le habian arrojado

**¿Que le pasara a James?¿por que Logan y Camille terminaron? vamos no sean malos dejen su review please:)**


	4. ¿tenemos una cita o no?

Cover Girl

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero y les guste, y que dejen sus reviews , tal vez suba dos capitulos por dia si veo como minimo un review nuevo, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo:**

* * *

**Narro yo...**

La campana sonó y todos entraron; James se sento en su pupitre y le pidio a un chico alto delgado y de ojos grises que se sentara en otro lugar, dejando asi el espacio para Alexa, le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el pupitre junto a el y ella lo hizo.

La profesora entro y presento a Alexa a todos.

Al final de la clase todos sabian que habia una niña nerd en la escuela, cosa que nadie desaprovecho, todos comenzaron a molestarla.

-¡Alexa!.-grito James para detener a la chica que iba cubierta de batido rosa que las Jennifer´s le habian arrojado

* * *

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Alexa con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Saber como te encuentras?

-oh, me encuentro genial, me facina tener batido en el cabello-contesto ella con sarcasmo

-Lo siento, fue algo estupido que te lo preguntara.-dijo James con tristeza .-Alexa, viendo que eres muy buena con la escuela,¿me ayudarias con matematicas y fisica?

-No lo creo, no suelo ayudar a chicos como tu, compermiso.

Alexa salio de ahi sin mirar a nadie, llego a su apartamneto y se cambio de ropa, se sento a lado de la ventana mirando como las Jennifer´s molestaban a otras personas, tomó un libreto de los que tenia sobre la mesa de la sala y se pusoi a leer en voz alta

_Veronica:No sé como decirtelo, preo ya estoy harta de ti y tus mentiras(toma el vaso de café caliente y se lo echa encima a Daniel)_

_Leticia:Eres una idiota, mira que derrmamarle café ardiendo a su hermoso rostro..._

-¡Alexa!.-grito James desde fuera de su apartamento.-¡Abre por favor!

-¡¿Que rayos quieres!?

-¡Si me abres lo sabras!

Alexa fue a la puerta y la abrio, frente a ella estaba James aun con la mochila en el hombro, se veia un poco preocupado pero Alexa no sabía porqué.

-¿Que ocurre?.-pregunto entonces

-Quiero invitarte a tomar un batido rosa.-contesto James con una sonrisa

-No gracias, ya me humillaron lo suficiente hoy.-contesto, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta y darle a James en la cara pero él la etuvo

-Yo no te quiero humillar

-Claro,como no, y yo soy la reiana de Inglaterra.-dijo con sarcasmo.-Ahora dejame en paz

-No me quiero burlar de ti, solo quiero ir a comer un helado contigo

-¿Que parte de que no quiero quedar en ridiculo no has entendido?

-Todo, yo no quiero hacerte quedar en ridiculo, solo quiero estar contigo, ¿Puedo pasar?.-pergunto entonces tratando de convencerla

-¿Tengo otra opcion?

-No, si no puedo hablar contigo no me movere de aqui para nada.-contesto muy seguro

-Bien, pasa.-contesto Alexa tras unos minutos de reflexion

-Gracias

James entro y Alexa fue tras él.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si por favor, me gustaria un jugo si tienes.

-Claro.-contyesto Alexa y fue a la cocina a buscar el jugo para James.

James habia pasado a la sala y aprovechando la vista que tenia(de hecho era la misma que el tenia desde su habitacion en el 2J) se dio cuenta de que Carlos y Logan lo buscaban en la piscina "_no tardarán en llamar"_ pensó, noto que habia pisado un libreto asi que lo recogio y lo leyo.

-Toma, aqui esta.-dijo Alexa

-¿Audicionas para _"Un amor sin condiciones"_?

-Si pero eso es privado

-Lo siento, de que querias hablar?

-A pues, de lo del cine, es mañana por la noche y queria saber a qué hora paso por ti.-Dijo dando un sorbo de su jugo

-No sé a tal vez no valla

-¿C-Como que no vas?, eres mi cita, no puedo ir solo.-dijo James, lo hizo en un tono de voz que parecia como si solo la quisiece para jugar o como para que vieran que el salia con chicas "feas"

-No quiero ir ¿Si? y si no te molesta...-dijo Alexa quien habia sentido una ofensa lo que James dijo, lo llevo hasta la puerta y estando ahi le dio su mochila.-Hasta mañana.

-Pero...

**¿Alexa hira con James al cine o no? ya se que puse que no pero como escritora lo puedo modificar, la verdad es que la insipiracion para este capitulo me llego y justo cuando lo estaba escribiendo se fue, y como mañana no lo podre subir por que hire a clases de ingles y a lo mejor tampoco durante esta semasna por que estoy presentando, pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado, si si les gusto dejen su review y si no tambien, les propongo algo, si me dejan mas de tres reviews(no importa que sean dos de la misma persona) les hago capitulos mas largos o cortos(me tienen que decir como los quieren) y de los cuales sepa que si les va a agradar. Sin mas que decir me despido.¡WOO HOO!**


	5. trabajo en equipo

Cover Girl

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero y les guste, y que dejen sus reviews , me tarde un poco en subirlo porque a mi papá lo operarón y pues no podía hacer nada y tambien por que tenia mucha tarea, sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

-No quiero ir ¿Si? y si no te molesta...-dijo Alexa quien habia sentido una ofensa lo que James dijo, lo llevo hasta la puerta y estando ahi le dio su mochila.-Hasta mañana.

-Pero...

* * *

Alexa cerro la puerta dandole a James en la nariz.

James solto un bufido y se fue un poco molesto.

-Hasta que llegas.-dijo Kendall.-Te estabamos buscando para decirte que te llamó Monica, parecía molesta pero en fin...

-¿En donde estabas?.-pregunto Carlos

-Con Alexa, queria saber como se encontraba despues de lo de las Jeniffer´s.-contesto James restandole importancia

-Ah, ahora me cambias por esa chica.-dijo Carlos con un aire ofendido.-Habias prometido que jugarias conmigo a Zombies Destrosa Castillos

-Lo siento, lo olvide, ¿quieres que jugemos?

-No puedo, consegui una cita con Stephanie

-Asombroso, me voy a dormir un rato.-contesto James señalando su dormitorio el cual compartía con Carlos.

-Que descanses.-dijo Kendall

POV James.

Me fui a mi habitacion y me recoste en la cama, al poco rato me quede dormido...

_Me encontraba en Roque Records, al parecer en el estudio B había una pelea: un chico pálido, de baja estatura y cabello castaño, que discutía, mejor dicho peleaba con un chico más alto que él, de hecho mucho más atractivo, obviamente era yo y Logan._

_-¿¡Como te atreviste?!.-gritó tratando de darme un golpe en la cara_

_-Logan, dejame explicarte..._

_-No, esta ya es la segunda vez que me haces lo mismo, se supone que somos amigos, has quebrantado un código._

_-Logan, tranquilizate.-dijo la razón por la que discutiamos_

_-No creo conveniente que me pidas que me calme porqué hummmm...¿como lo digo? ¡oh sí!, tú no eres tan inocente como crees._

_-Pero..._

_-No, confie en ustedes y ustedes me traicionaron y lo mas doloroso es que tú mi mejor amigo fue quien me engaño._

_-Logan, espera, tu no lo entiendes..._

-¡James!.-Carlos me gritó

-¡¿Que ocurre!?

-Ya despierta, los chicos ya estan desayunando para irnos a la escuela.-me dijo

-Claro, grasias Carlitos.-conteste antes de que el mas bajito de BTR saliera de la habitación, me estire para desperezarme y me quite el rastro de sueño de los ojos,no podía creer que ya era de día, otra vez,me levante de la cama,tome un conjunto de ropa del armario entre al baño para cambiarme y lavarme los dientes, para finalmente peinarme, salí del baño y me mire en un espejo de cuerpo completo, me veia realmente bien.-Hola guapo.-dije tras admirame en el espejo, esos pantalones negros que estaban algo ajustados y esa camiseta blanca con chaqueta de cuero negra quedaban realmente bien pero lo mejor de todo era mi sonrisa.

Tras admmirarme por un rato sali de la habitacion para dirigirme al comedor y sentarme a desayunar con los chicos, aunque era algo tarde y no alcanze a terminar.

Salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos al salon que estaba en el lovie, para tomar nuestras clases, busque con la mirada a Alexa, pero no la encontre, los chicos entrarón al salón mientras yo seguía mi "busqueda" pero al no obtener resultados decidí entrar, pero justa cunado lo iba a hacer...

-¿Que hacen chicos?.-pergunte a las Jeniffer´s y a Jett, quienes estaban en la puerta riendo, Jett sostenía una cuerda cada que alguien entraba al aula.

-Solo preparamos una pequeña bromita para la chica nerd.-contesto la Jeniffer rubia.

-Oigan no creo que...

-A un lado que haí viene.-dijo Jett empujandome a un lado.

Alexa caminaba hacia donde estabamos nosotros, Jett y las tres chicas se sonrieron mutuamente y yo comprendí que la broma consistía en baciarle no sé que a Alexa, cuando ella iba a pasar me moví y empuje a Jett ocasionando que miviera la cuerda y aquel liquído tan asqueroso callera sobre él y las Jennifer.

-¿Como te atreves?.-me dijo furioso Jett

-Pues no lo sé, ¿por que querias que quien terminara asi fuera Alexa?.-conteste

Las Jennifer salierón del salon en direccion a su cuarto, o eso creo, y Jett se fue molesto, no sin antes darme un golpe que no pude esquivar grasias a que estaba viendo a Alexa, la cual lucía hermosa, a mi opinion no había chica mas bonita en ese momento, su cabello recogido en una coleta que caía por su hombro, esa falda rosa, y un sueter celeste, era simplemente asombroso.

-Tomen asiento chicos.-diojo la señorita Collins

Me apresure a sentarme, no puse atencion a las clases, como usualmente hago, pero esta vez tenía algo importante en que pensar: Alexa, la verdad no me explico como puede ser que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella o por que si todos dicen que es una nerd pienso en que es la mas hermosa, tal vez todo eso se deba a que...

-Harán el trabajo en parejas, las cuales serán.-dijo la maestra, miré mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta de que ya casi terminaba la clase.-Camille y Kendall, Logan y James.-_"**oh rayos, yo queria ser con**_ Alexa_".-_Stephanie y Carlos, Jo y Alexa, bien ya esta, pueden irse

-Podemos trabajar en mi apartamento, si quieres.-dijo Alexa a Jo

-Por supuesto, ¿te parece que vallamos a adelantar el trabajo?

-Claro.-contesto Alexa

-Hola chicas.-las salude.-¿Alexa, podemos hablar?

-Dime, ¿que ocurre?

-¿Quería saber si tu quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-Ya te dije que no.-contesto ella

-Vamos ALexa ven con nosotros.-dijo Jo.-Yo iré con Kendall y tú con James, será divertido.

Tras unos momentos de pensarlo Alexa suspiro un poco molesta y dijo:

-Esta bien, pasa por mí a las 6:00 p.m, Jo vamos al apartamento a comenzar el trabajo.

Ambas se fuerón y cuando ya no se veian comenze a dar saltos de felicidad, no lo podía creer tenía una cita con Alexa, aguarden ¿por que me emociono?, da igual estoy tan feliz, debo ir a ducharme y arreglarme para mi cita con Alexa...

POV Alexa:

Llegamos a mi apartamento y comenzamos a trabajar con el trabajo de fisica, despues de dos horas Jo me dijo:

-Y bien¿que usarás para tu cita?

-Ire asi como estoy.-conteste sin darle importancia

-No, te pondras un vestido y...

-Yo no tengo vestidos y mejor continuemos...

-Yo te presto uno, tambien unas zapatillas y te arreglare para que estes hermosa en tu cita, ahora vengo iré por el vestido y el maquillaje.

Tras decir esto Jo salió y regreso poco despues con un vestido rojo en una mano y una bolsa de maquillaje y zapatillas en la otra _"oh no, me va a tratar de hacer lucir hermosa, cosa que nadie logrará"_

**Bien ¿que tal? ahora Jo le dara un cambio de omagen a Alexa esperemos que lusca bien ¿no?, biueno en el proximo capitulo sabremos como pasa todo, pues un nuevo personaje aparecerá ¿será bueno o malo? no sé ¿como saberlo?**

**Logan:Debes saberlo porque tu eres la escroitora**

**Yo: Cierra la boca, es para darle mas drama**

**Carlos:Preo no lo haces**

**Tu:Lo sé pero es solo para divertirme**

**Logan:(con tono seductor) ¿Sabes que quiero hacer para divertirme?**

**Yo:(sonrojada)¿Que?**

**Logan:Un crucigrama**

**Carlos:Que aburrido**

**Yo: Tengo una mejor idea**

**Logan¿Cual?**

**Yo:Esta(me hacerco a él poso mis labios sobre los suyos)**

**Carlos:Yo mejor me voy(se va)**

**Logan:Wow(dice una vez que termine de besarlo) Esa no me la esperaba.**

**Yo:Lo sé, ahora por favor dejen sus reviews**

**Logan:Si, no sean malos haganlo por mí y si no por Kendall o Carlos o por James y tambien por nuestra escritora.**

**Carlos:Si no dejhan review los aliens los secuestrarán.**

**Yo,Logan y Carlos:Adios.**


	6. Antes de la cita

Cover Girl

**Hola ¿Como estan? ovbiamente espero que bien y si no ¡animo! todo se logra con una sonrisa y viendole el lado positivo, bueno primero que nada quierop dedicar este capitulo a Anissa y LoveBTRspanish por comentar el capitulo anterior, y por cierto: ¡Yo no me quiero robar a Logan! es mío y de nadie m,as ¿ok? LoveBTRspanish, bueno te lo presto, pero como sea sin más que escribir aquí esta el capitulo 6, que lo disfruten:**

**Aclarasiones:**

**NY= Narro Yo**

**NA=Narra Alexa**

**NJ=Narra James**

-Yo te presto uno, tambien unas zapatillas y te arreglare para que estes hermosa en tu cita, ahora vengo iré por el vestido y el maquillaje.

Tras decir esto Jo salió y regreso poco despues con un vestido rojo en una mano y una bolsa de maquillaje y zapatillas en la otra _"oh no, me va a tratar de hacer lucir hermosa, cosa que nadie logrará"_

* * *

-Bien Jo no creo que sea conveniente el que yo...-trate de evitar lo que se aproximaba pero ella me interrumpio

-Vamos, luciras preciosa, ahora ponte el vestido.

-Pero...

-Nada de pero, ahora haz lo que te dije.-me ordenó dandome el vestido

-Esta bien.-conteste un poco nerviosa y molesta, entre al baño y me cambie de ropa.-Ya esta.-dije tras haber terminado de cambiarme.-¿Feliz?

-No lo estaré hasta que estes lista, ahora sientate, te voy a maquillar.-dijo, me tomo de los hombros y me sentó frente al tocador pero en lugar de ver al espejo, la veía a ella.

Pasarón varios minutos en los que ella metía algo en la bolsa y sacaba otra cosa.-Oye Jo, te agradezco lo que estas haciendo, pero no creo que logres nada.-le dije

-Tonterias, cuando termine contigo lucirás preciosa, te lo aseguro.

-No reo que...

-Ya esta!.-dijo sin dejarme terminar de hablar, me giro para que pudiera verme y quedé sorprendida ante lo que mis ojos me mostraban: a mí luciendo un labial rojo y unas pestañas negras y gruesas, realmente me veía algo bien, bueno, por lo menos me sentía bonita, aunque fuera algo superficial, una mentira pues yo no soy bonita, si no todo lo contrario.-Y ¿qiue dices? ¿te gusta?

-Yo...Yo...no sé qué decir.-realmente me había quedado sin habla.-Gracias.-fue lo unico que pude articular

-Bien, yo me tengo que ira arreglar para mi cita con Kendall, tu espera a que James pase por ti y nos vemos en el lobbie.

-Esta bien, gracias.-conteste cerrando la puerta.-Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 5:55 p.m. tal vez por eso se puso así Jo, por que tenía tiempo para arreglarse, recojí lo que habíamos utlizado para el trabajo y en ese momento tocarón a la puerta, me dirigía a abrirla y me encontre cara a cara con James, lucía tan atractivo con su pantalón negro que le iba un poco ajustados y esa camisa blanca de botones con una corbata nergo con rojo y una chaqueta nefra de cuiero encima y esa sonrisa, ayyy esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-¿Estas lista?.-me pregunto

-Si.-conteste, James me tendio cordialmente su brazo y yo lo tome aunque dude en hacerlo.

(Pensamiento de James)

Wow! Alexa luce extremadamente hermosa, con ese vestido rojo y zapatillas a juego y ni hablar de si rostro, su bello, bello rostro el cual llevaba algo de maquillaje, lucía mas hermosa que otros dias, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser preciosa.

(Fin del pensamiento de James)

* * *

**Yo:Bueno este capitulo estuvo algo corto y sin la accion que yo esperaba pero igual espero que les haya gustado y que...**

**Alexa:(Llorando)Dejame en paz James**

**James: Alexa espera por favor dejame explicarte!(Alexa continua llorando y solo se gira para arrojarle un vaso de limonada que un chico estaba tomando)Auuuch! ¡ESo me dolío!**

**Alexa:(ya esta más lejos)¡Que bueno!**

**Logan:¿Que rayos sucede aquí?**

**James: Eso mismo me pregunto ( me mira algo molesto) ¿Por que hiciste que hiciera eso?**

**Yo: (tratando de defenderme)Yo no hize nada esto es culpa tuya.**

**James:Pero tu eres la escritora**

**Yo: Yo solo escribo lo que veo que ustedes (Señalo a Logan y James) par de idiotas hacen y tambien lo que Carlos y Kendall, no es mi culpa el querer que los lectores lo sepan**

**Logan: Bueno ya, dejen de pelearse y dime James ¿que paso en la cita?**

**James:Pues Alexa y yo estabamos...**

**Yo:(me lanzo sobre él tapandole la boca)¡No lo digas o tiraré todos tus productos Cuda! **

**James:(tratando de soltarse)Ef fa guien no fife napfa**

**Yo y Logan:¿Que?**

**James:(soltandose)No diré nada, pero tengo que arreglar este asunto.**

**Yo: Ok, pero antes quedate para que te despidas.**

**James:Muy bien**

**Logan:Antes que nada, No olviden dejar review si no quieren que un monstruo muy feo que conosco el cual se llama Samantha Drocke vaya a su casa(perdon a aquellos a los que esta chica les cae bien pero yo la odio, diganme si les agrada para si es asi ya no ponerla como un monstruo)**

**Yo:Cuidense, hasta la proxima**

**Logan, James y Yo: Adios**

**James: Un beso a todas y todos los que sigen esta historia y para los que dejan review y...si siguen así se terminaran comiendo el uno al otro**

**Logan y Yo(separandonos) Lo sentimos**

**Logan: Es que Azalea (así me llamo, ojala no lo odien) Tenía una pestaña en el ojo y se la quite**

**Yo:Exacto pero mejor ve con Alexa y trata de arreglar las estupideces que hiciste**

**James:(saliendo del lobbie)Cierto, Adios cuidense,Dejen review**

**Logan y Yo: Bueno pues Adios.**

**Logan:Hagan su tarea**

**Yo(susurrando):No**

**Logan y yo:Bye**


	7. La cita

Cover Girl

**Yo:Hola ¿Como estan? ovbiamente espero que bien y si no ¡animo! todo se logra con una sonrisa y viendole el lado positivo, lo siento pero soy muy, pero muy realmente muy positiva y un poco cursi, nah según mis amigas soy tan cursi que vomito arcoiris, yay! asi Kendall me amará, bueno quiero agradecer nuevamente a LoveBTRspnish por dejar su review y por haber preguntado como estaba, si yo tambien me encuentro un poco mal por problemas de la salud de mi padre, traigo un poco de gripe, pero como buena chica y buena futura doctora, o eso espero, segun lo que escoja estududiar, sé quie debo tomar una pastilla de nombre Loratadina, lo ven? soy la pareja ideal de Logan y tambien por lo de Dylan, el Rusherboy que fallecio, pero como ya dije, todo se lográ con una sonrisa, por cierto ¡Dejen de adivinar lo que voy ESCRIBIR! si Alexa tiene un pasado que demuestra el por qué de su comportamiento, pero eso lo leerán despues, **

**Carlos:¿Ahora sabremos lo que paso ayer en la cita de James?**

**Yo:Si, pero que haces aquí?**

**Carlos:Los chicos me mandarón a averiguar si ibas a decir lo de la cita de Jamie.**

**Yo:Si, si lo dire sin mas que decir o mejor dicho escribir aquí esta el septimo capitulo:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**NA=Narra Alexa**

**NJ=Narra James**

**(*...*)nota de autor**

(Pensamiento de James)

Wow! Alexa luce extremadamente hermosa, con ese vestido rojo y zapatillas a juego y ni hablar de si rostro, su bello, bello rostro el cual llevaba algo de maquillaje, lucía mas hermosa que otros dias, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser preciosa.

(Fin del pensamiento de James)

* * *

**NY**:

Alexa Y James bajarón al lobie y se encontrarón a Kendall y Jo. _"Que rápido se cambio de ropa" _pensó Alexa

-Hola chicos.-los saludo amablemente Jo

-Listos?.-dijo Kendall

-Por supuesto.-contesto James

-Pues vamos.-dijo Jo

Los chicos iban hablando tranquilamente, incluso Alexa, quien era realmente callada y no acostumbrabna a hablar con personas a las que no conociera lo sificiente o que no les tuviera confianza, pero al parecer el estar vestida así le inspiraba confianza en si misma.

-Bien,Kendall y yo iremos por los boletos.-anuncio Jo cuando llegarón al cine.

**NJ:**

-Alexa.-dije rompiendo un breve silencio que se había formado al irse mis dos amigos.

-¿Que sucede?.-contesto

-Luces hermosa.-dije, pude notar como sus mejillas adoptaban un ligero color rojo, haciendola lucir, en mi opinión, la mas hermosa y tierna del mundo

-G-Gracias, James, tu tambien luces realmente bien.-contesto, soy yo o esta cita va bien

-Oye,¿Jo te conto los planes?

-No,¿que tienen planeado?.-contesto

-Ver la pelicula y despues ir a cenar.-conteste.-Tienes una pestaña en el ojo.

Me acerqué a ella y le quité los gafas **(*Gafas, anteojos, lentes, como quieran llamarlos, es solo que ya es la costumbre*)**estabaos cara a cara, podía sentir su cálida respiración y estoy seguro de que ella tambien podía sentir la mía, le quite la pestaña y sin siquiera pensarlo me acerque a ella ropmiendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y los mios, uniendolos en un cálido, tierno y a la vez apasionante beso, el cuál fue sorprendentemente bien correspondido, estaba disfrutando ese momento, no existía nada mas, perdí cuatro de mis cinco sentidos, estaba realmente atrapado otro mundo en el que no escuchaba, ni veía nada, me reusaba a separarme de esos labios rosas, los cuales ahora estaban pintados de rojo, tan tibios y suaves, el beso se prolongo pr poco mas de...no sé ¿un minuto?, la verdad no sé y no quiero saber, lo unico que quiero es continuar en el cielo...

-¡Ya volvimos!.-dijo Jo, en ese momento la odie de verdad, mira que venir a estropear el magnifico momento que se estaba llevando a cabo.-¿Esta todo bien?

"Claro que esta todo bien, ¿no vez que nos estabamos besando" pensé.-Si todo esta bien

Alexa había vuelto a adoptar un tono rojo en sus mejillas, pero esta vez más intenso, sabía que Kendall iba a preguntar algo sobre lo que segundos atrás estaba ocurriendo y eso estaba seguro, pondría mas nerviosa a Alexa de lo que aparentemente ya estaba

-Y¿a que hora es la funcion?

-Es a las...Es justoi ahora, hay que irnos!.-Contesto Jo apurada "Fiuf, me salve, por ahora"

Entramos a la sal 6B, la cuáñ era en lña que se proyectaria la pelicula, y ocupamos nuestros respectivos asientos.

La pelicula no era lo que yo esperaba, de hecho sucedía lo mismo que cuando vimos "Besa y Cuenta" todos estaban besuqueandose y ni yo ni Alexa lo haciamos, me acerque a ella y le susurre al oido.-¿Quieres que los esperemos allá afuera?.-dije señalando a Jo y Kendall quienes se estaban besando.

-Claro.-contesto y ambos nos levantamos y salimos, ya estando afuera nos sentamos en una de las mesitas que había cerca.

-Bien, ahora hay que esperar a que salgan para ir a cenar, pero por mientras hablemos de algo.-dije

-¿'Como de qué?.-pregunto

-No lo sé.-me quedé pensando un rato, al parecer ella igual, necesitaba decir algo que me sucedio desde que la vi, desde que hable por primera vez con ella, no puedo creer que yo James Diamond este pensando en esto, en algo que yo jamás creí que fuera a sentir y en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora entendía el porqué necesitaba verla, claro aunque lleve poco de conocerla, pero el simple hecho de que me preocupe por ella, el que la quiera ver, el que me haya puesto nervioso al intentar invitarla a salir, el que haya seguido insistiendo en que fuera conmigo al cine...todo formaba un rompecabezas del cuál yo había descubierto la forma de ensamblarlas, todo eso que yo snetía era, sin ninuna duda...amor.-Alexa, tengo que decirte algo

-¿Que sucede?.-contesto.-Si es por lo de hace rato, lo siento, no debí de haber correspondido, digo un chico como tu besandose con una chica como yo...

-No es eso, pero fue asombroso.-conteste sonriendo al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Entonces?

-Me estaba preguntando si tu q-quieres...ser...m-m...m-mi...-"Vamos dicelo".-Mi novia

-¿Tú novia?.-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me giré para ver quien era y quede paralizado al descubrirlo, una chica alta y rubia, de cabello largo y ojos azules estaba ahí de pie, con los brazos crusados.-Ella no puede ser tu novia, digo, mirala, a simple vista se ve que es una nerd de primera, cree que con un poco de maquillaje podrá verse bonita y hermosa como yo.-dijo con una mirada cruel que era muy usual en ella, una mirada que podía penetrarte y analizarte dejando al descubierto todos tus más profundos secretos.-¿Ahora sales con nerds?

-Largate Monica, no quiero verte.-conteste poniendome en pie

-No me voy a ir.-me contradijo sin alterarse.-Jamie, no me digas que le juegas una broma a esta ilusa.

No me había dado cuenta que Alexa estaba llorando, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, desde que le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, pero lo ultimo que dijo Monica la hizo llorar aun más.

-No llores, por favor.-le dije

-Si, eso te hace ver aun más fea de lo que ya eres, pero me tengo que ir, por más divertido que .-dijo antes de salir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Alexa, contestame¿quieres ser mi novia?.-pregunte abrazandola

Ella levanto su rostro quedando a pocos centimetros de mis labios, por un momento creí que me iba a besar pero no fue así.-¿Que tehe hecho yo para que jueges así conmigo?.-dijo entre lagrimas.-Ya sabía que no debí de haber venido, no para que tus amiguitas me digan lo que me han dicho toda mi vida ni para que tú me jueges esa clase de bromas.-se levanto de la silla y salio de ahí, llorando.

Yo me levante y me dirijí hacia donde Alexa se había ido, pero Kendall me detuvo.-¿A donde vas?.-pregunto

-Tengo que ir con Alexa, nos vemos en el apartamento.-le conteste antes de salir del cine en busca de la chica.

* * *

**Yo:¿Les gusto?**

**Carlos y Logan:(Felices): Si**

**Yo:Espero que a los lectores tambien**

**Kendall:Yo espero que te dejen review para que sigas con esta historia**

**Carlos:¿No vas a amenazar a los lectores para que dejen review?**

**Kenadall:No, solo les diré que si dejan review podran conocerme y les daré un beso y trataré ede convencer a James de que haga lo mismo(mira a Carlos y Logan)ustedes si les darán un beso y abrazo a los que dejen review ¿verdad?**

**Logan y Carlos:Sip**

**Yo:(molesta)Yo no te doy permiso de que beses ni abrases a ninguna chica(lo abrazo_) Eres solo mío.**

**Logan: No discutire ante eso pero...**

**Una chica castaña llega y lo abofetea.**

**Logan:Auuch! ¿Por que rayos hiciste eso?**

**Camille:Con que no me perdonas por salir con esta idiota.( me señala y rompe a llorar)**

**Logasn:No la llamas así, ella no es ninguna idiota, y no tiene la culpa de que tu y yo hayamos terminado por...**

**Yo:Gracias por defenderme, pero si dices algo que no se haya dicho en la historia hasta ahorita, no sabes como te va.**

**Logan:(traga saliba un poco asustado): Bien mejor vamos a hablar por haya y ahorita regresamos, por que siceramente tú me asustas.**

**Yo:Adios a todos, nos vemos o leemos go, que tengan un buen día y resto de la semana**

**Kendall y Carlos:Adios, no olviden dejar review.**


	8. la pelea

Cover Girl

**Hola! espero que esten bien y que no me haya tardado mucho en actualizar, pero les explicare al final del capitulo la razón de mi tardanza:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**NA=Narra Alexa**

**NJ=Narra James**

**(*...*)nota de autor**

**NY: narro yo**

Ella levanto su rostro quedando a pocos centimetros de mis labios, por un momento creí que me iba a besar pero no fue así.-¿Que tehe hecho yo para que jueges así conmigo?.-dijo entre lagrimas.-Ya sabía que no debí de haber venido, no para que tus amiguitas me digan lo que me han dicho toda mi vida ni para que tú me jueges esa clase de bromas.-se levanto de la silla y salio de ahí, llorando.

Yo me levante y me dirijí hacia donde Alexa se había ido, pero Kendall me detuvo.-¿A donde vas?.-pregunto

-Tengo que ir con Alexa, nos vemos en el apartamento.-le conteste antes de salir del cine en busca de la chica.

* * *

**NY:**

Alexa iba llorando, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y tenía la vista nublada puesto que las mismas lágrimas le impedian ver,al fin llego a Palm Woods.

-Hey Alexa!.-saludo Logan desde un sofá naranja en el cuál se encontraba leyendo.-¿Como estas?

-Mal.-contesto Alexa llorando aun con mas fuerzas

-Oh ven aquí.-dijo Logan levantandose de su asiento para recibir con sus brazos a la chica.-¿Que sucedio?

-Ja-James.-contesto entre sollosos

-Debí imaginarlo, ven te llevare a tu apartamento.-ambos comenzarón a caminar hacia el apartamentop de la chica.

Al llegar Alexa abrio la puerta dejando pasar a Logan, el chico entro y se sentó en el sillón seguido por la chica que lo volvio a abrazar fuertemente.

-Tranquila, tranquila.-dijo Logan sobando la espalda de la chica par tranquilizarla, pasarón así cerca de 10 minutos hasta que los llantos sesarón por completo.-¿Me quieres decir qué pasó?

-James jugo conmigo.-contesto Alexa con la voz apagada y entrecortada, se limpio el resto de lágrimas de las mejillas y miró a Logan en busca de que le creyera

-¿Así?, pues ¿que hizo?.-cuestiono _"no seas idiota, ya sabes que James a de haber dicho algo ofencivo o que le ha de haber dado falsas iluciones"_

-Me pidio que fuera su novia.-contesto Alexa, Logan se sorprendio ante la respuesta y miro a la chica con algo de confusión, _"Esta bien"_ pensó Logan

-Alexa, no le veo el problema, ¿por qué dices que jugó contigo?

-Porque mirame, nadie quisiera salir conmigo, y despues de que me pregunto eso una chica aparecio y comenzo a decirme lo que ya se.-contesto la chica, nuevas láfrimas comenzarón a caer por sus ojos azules, hasta caer en sus rodillas, se cubrio la cara con las manos.-Esa chica es mucho más bonita que yo y de seguro es la novia de James, él solo me invito para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

-No creo eso, eres una chica muy inteligente, ¿por que alguien querría ponerte en ridículo?.-pregunto Logan abrazando nuevamente a Alexa, dandole a entender que él la apoyaría.

-Por lo que acabas de decir, soy el blanco perfecto para burlas y humillaciones por ser la niña nerd, y por mi apariencia

Tras oir esto Logan se quedo callado, recordando varias cosas que él mismo había experimentado varios años atrás, quedarón en esa pocision alrededor de media hora, en la cuál Alexa se había quedado dormida en los brazos del pálido, el chico la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama dejandola descansar pasificamente y saliendo de ahí con la esperanza de el poder hacer lo mismo, salio del apartamento de la chica para dirigirse al suyo.

POV Logan:

Que extraño, Alexa me recordó algunas cosas que creí solo había sido un sueño, un terrble sueño del cuál me llevó años despertar.

-...Ella salio corriendo sin decir nada más y ...¿Que te ocurre Logie?

-¿Logan?

-¡LOGAN!

-¡¿Que!?, ¿que ocurre?.-pregunte, soy yo o los chicos me estaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro

-¿Estas bien?.-me pregunto Kendall notablemente preocupado

-Si, si estoy bien ¿por que?

-Por nada, ¿en donde estabas?.-quien habló ahora fue James

No sé porqué ni como pero sentí un fuerte coraje hacia el niño bonito

-¡Eres un idiota!.-le dije atrayendo las miradas de confucion de mis amigos.-¡¿Como se te ocurre molestar a Alexa!?

-¿Molestar?.-pregunto James confundido.-Yo no moleste a Alexa ella...

-¿Por que siempre haces lo mismo?

-¿A qué te refieres?.-contesto con un tono que demostraba un leve enojo

-A salir con tantas chicas para calmar tu fragil ego.-dije sin pensarlo, sentía como la sangre me hervía en las venas y como mi corazón latía fuertemnente.

-¿Mi frágil ego?.-Repitio.- ¡No será que tienes celos de que las chicas si me buscan ami y no al torpe chico nerd de Minnesota, por que a mí me buscan más de diez chicas por día y a ti no, profesor!

-SOLO TE BUSCAN POR SER FAMOSO,SI EN VERDAD SUPIERÁN QUE LAS VOTARIAS A LOS DOS DIAS DE RELACION NO SALDRÍAN CONTIGO

-AL MENOS YO HE TENIDO NOVIA ¿POR QUE TU NO? ¿POR QUE TU NOVIECITA CAMILLE TE DEJO? HUMMMM... ASI YA ME ACOREDE POR ¡MI! POR QU ESOY MEJOR QUE TÚ

-SI MEJOR PARA SER EL IDIOTRA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO

-MEJOR VETE A JUGAR CON TU JUEGO DE QUIMICA SI NO QUIERES...

-¿QUE? ¿TERMINAR GOLPEADO? ATREVETE DIAMOND

-NO ME PROVOQUE MITCHELL, ¿SE TE OLVIDA QUE EN LA ESCUELA ERAS EL NIÑO RECJHAZADO? DEBERÍAS DE TENERME RESPETO POR SER YO QUIE TE CONSIGIO AMIGOS

-SE TE OLVIDA TUI SECRETITO DIAMOND

-Chicos basta por favor.-pidio Kendall, no podía callar, no ahora

-SOLO SABES DE LASTIMAR A LOS DEMÁS, SIN IMPORTAR QUIEN SEA

James levanto un brazo tratando de golpearme pero Carlos se adelanto y lo agarro de los hombros

-Basta amigo, por favor.-dijo mientras James trataba de zafarse

Aproveche para tratar de golpear a James pero Kendall me detuvo al igual que Carlos al niño bonito, pero en lugar de tenerme ahí parado me llevo a nuestra habitacion compartida.

-Sueltame!.-dije forcejeando

Kendall al fin me soltó y me sente en mi cama, el chico rubio me imito.-¿Que te sucede?

-Nada.-conteste tratando de tranquilizarme

-hare que te creo, por ahora, pero tarde o tempano me tendras que decir, así que tu decides, ¿me dices ahora o me dices despues?

-Kendall, estoy muy cansado, quiesiera sormir.-le dije recostandome en la cama y dandole la espalda

-Bien, entonces supongo que te iras por decirmelo mañana.-dijo levantandose.-Pero recuerda que yo no me rindo tan fácil

-No te olvides de apagar la luz cuando salgas.-le dije, sabía que seguía parado, mirandome, tratando de yo le dijera la razón de mi comportamiento, solo espere en silencio hasta qu Kendall respondio.

-Bien, como quieras, que descanses.-y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir.

_"Será una noche larga"_ pensé, me quedé admirando el techo mientras fugaces imagines por mi mente, no entendía nada, trataba de asimilarlas pero no lo lograba, por alguna razón lo sentía muy lejano _¿Estará relacionado con mi pasado? no lo creo, ¿o si?, _sin darme cuentra me quede dormido.

* * *

**Yo:¿Que tal?¿Les gusto? espero que sí, ahora sabrán el pasado de Logan**

**Logan: Y ¿por que el mío?**

**Yo:Por que sí.**

**Kendall:Sinceramente me gusto mucho, pero creo que nos debes una explicacion de tu tardanza**

**Yo: Pues me ausente un poco por que tenía mucha tarea y la maldita inspiración que no llegaba**

**Kendall: Esta bien, por cierto Feliz día internacional de la mujer a todas nuestras lectoras y tambien para ti**

**Yo: Que amable de tu parte, por cierto, les tengo a una invitada, ella es una lectora**

**LoveBTRspanish:Hola**

**Kendall y Logan: Hola**

**Kendall: Gracias por leer, y lo prometido es deuda(se acerca a ti y te da un beso en la mejilla)Espero que continues dejando review y leyendo.**

**logan:Bien entonces ven aquí (se acerca a ti y te abraza)**

**LoveBTRspanish: Gracias**

**Yo:Aunque me estoy divirtiendo tengo tarea que hacer, nos vemos mañana de acuerdo**

**LoveBTRspanish:Por supuesto**

**Logan:Dejen review y tal vez así no pondra mi pasado**

**Yo:Aun así nada te salvera Logie, de que la gente conosca tu pasado**

**Logan:P-Pero yo...**

**Kendall y Yo: Adios.**


	9. Logan y su pesadilla

Cover Girl

**Hola! espero que esten bien se que me tarde un poco en actualizar...**

**Kendall: ¿Un poco?**

**Carlos: Te tardaste años**

**James:¿Porque te tardaste? ¿No quieres decir que es lo que sucede con la dulce y bella Alexa?**

**Yo:Miren, como todos ustedes, lectores y escritores tuve mucha tarea, compromisos, estuve castigada, me entró una fuerte depresion y un pequeño, gran bloqueo mental**

**Carlos:¿Como?**

**Yo:Si, bloqueo mental es cuando no se te ocurre nada y yo me encontraba en esa situacion...**

**Logan:A lo que Carlos se refiere es...**

**James:¿Por que te deprimiste?**

**Yo:Mmmmmm...Bueno, pues porque...yo...No...El...Se-SE los cuento al final *ojala y se les olvide***

**Kendall:Bien pues...comienza a escribir.**

**Yo:Bien aquí esta el noveno capitulo de Cover Girl.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**NA=Narra Alexa**

**NJ=Narra James**

**(*...*)nota de autor**

**NY: narro yo**

* * *

_"Será una noche larga"_ pensé, me quedé admirando el techo mientras fugaces imagines cruzaban por mi mente, no entendía nada, trataba de asimilarlas pero no lo lograba, por alguna razón lo sentía muy lejano _¿Estará relacionado con mi pasado? no lo creo, ¿o si?, _sin darme cuentra me quede dormido.

* * *

_"Estaba en los pasillos de una escuela primaria en Minnesota, había obviamente algunos chicos hablando y jugando, chicas que hablaban y coqueteaban, algunos más, sacaban y metian los libros y/o cosas de sus casilleros, nadie me ponía atencion a mí, parecía como si no estuviese entre ellos, comence a caminar, para ver si me llegaba a encontrar a los chicos, pero no, ni rastro de ellos, pero encontre a un chico que llamó completamente n}mi atencion, era delgado, de cabello castaño y una tez pálida, no era muy alto y parecía desanimado, cansado, parecía no tener ganas de...de vivir..._

_-Mi tarea de Fisica, cerebrito.-dijo un chico más alto que el que se encontraba frente a los casilleros_

_-H-Hola Brusse.-contesto el chico pálido dandose la vuelta, para mi soprpresa ese chico es identico a mí, pero obviamente más chico.-L-lo siento...pero no pude hacer tu tarea, verás.-hablo entrecortadamente mi mini-yo_

_-¿No hiciste mi tarea? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

_-Yo..._

_Brusse no lo dejo terminar, lo empujo a los casilleros, el mini Logan callo al suelo mientras Brusse lo comenzaba a golpear y patear, mi otro yo solo gritaba de dolor y bueno, era obvio que sintiera dolor._

_-Dejalo Brusse.-dijo un chico alto, de cabello castaño y que conocía bien, pues en tambien me pedía, o mejor dicho, obligaba a hacer su tarea, lo detuvo_

-Logan

_-Tu no te metas.-contesto Brusse y se acerco a aquel chico._

-Logan.

_Mi otro yo, estaba sangrando de la nariz, tenia algunas partes de su rostro magulladas y seguramente unos buenos moretones..."_

-LOGAN

-¡¿Que!?.-pregunte alarmado

-Te encuentras bien?.-me pregunto Kendall

-Si, si ¿por que?

-Estabas gritandoe n sueños-me contesto sentandose en mi cama

-¿En serio?

-Si, estas seguro de que te encientras bien, digo, estas mas pálido qeu de costumbre y estas sudando, además no es muy común que tu tengas pesadillas.

-Estoy bien Kendall, vuelve a dormir.-le dije, despues de todo eran las 3:00 de la mañana

-Tranquilo.-me dijo mientras se ponia en pie.-Será mejor que tu tambien duermas un poco.-se acosto en su cama.-Ya todo paso y no hay nada de que preocuparse...creo...si necesitas algo estoy a lado.-despues de decir eso se quedo dormido.

Yo no pude volver a dormir, estuve tratando de recordar mi sueño, pero sin exito, _"Esto es estupido"_ me dije a mi mismo _"Los sueños son los deseos de las personas y salen mientras dormimos para hacernos sentir bien, darle a nuestro ser la satisfaccion de tener algo que disfrutar, aunque tambien son secretos que las personas ocultan y salen a luz para que los pueda superar" _

Cuando por la mañana los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana yo estaba despierto y vi despertar a Kendall

-¿Como dormiste?.-pregunto conteniendo un bosteso

-Mal.-le conteste.-No dormí nada

-Eso esta mal.- me dijo poniendose en pie.-Necesitas dormir, asi que dame tus tareas para entragarselas a la maestra, mientras tu te quedas aquí y duermes un rato.

-No puedo dormir, tengo que ver a Alexa.

Dicho esto entre al baño, algo se me acababa de ocurrir para ayudar a mi ¿Amiga? y necesitaba decircelo lo antes posible...

* * *

**Yo:Bueno, esta algo corto, pero ¿que querian!, la insepiracion me odia, en primera por que no llega y en segunda llega en los momentos menos indicados.Y bueno, preguntras que tengo que hacer son:¿Que se le ocurrio a Logan para ayudar a Alexa?, ¿Quien salvo a mini-Logan?¿Que psas con James y Alexa?**

**Kendall:No tengo ni la menor idea de tus , al menos publicaste algo.**

**Logan:Si, al menos no asesinas a nadie en esta novela...**

**Yo:Shhhhhhh...No descubras, eso vendrá mas adelante y si lo dices por lo de Brusse, bueno, pues...**

**Kendall:Antes de que se me olvide, no creas que te salvaste, ¿por que te deprimiste?**

**Yo: Porque mi novio me corto.**

**Logan:No te preocupes, el se lo pierde(*esto me lo dijo un amigo)**

**Kendall:Bueno, será mejor qiue vayamos al apartamento para jugar videojuegos y sasi te distraigas un poco.**

**Carlos:Concuerdo contigo**

**Yo:Antes tengo que agradecer a LittleGrayPony, a LoveBTRspanish y a todos los que dejaron review, los proximo capitulo lo subiré pronto, si es que la inspiracion y depresion me lo permiten.**

**Todos:Los queremos, Adios.**


	10. pequeño descubrimiento

Termine de ducharme y salí del apartamento con la mochila en el hombro, me dirigí al lovie para buscar a Alexa y rapidamente, para mi sorpresa, la encontre ahí

-Alexa.-la llame pero no funciono.-Alexa!.-volvi a llamar pero obvtuve el mismo resultado, corrí asia ella pero tropece y caí cerca de donde ella estaba

Alexa se giro, tenia un audicular en la mano, al parecer estaba escuchando musica.-Logan ¿Estas bien?.-dijo al verme tirado

-Si.-conteste poniendome en pie y sacudiendo mi ropa.-¿Como siges despues de lo de ayer?

-Bien.-me contesto agachando la cabeza

-¿Desayunaste?.-pregunte al ver que mi comentario no fue agradable

-No ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco.-conteste y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me dijo

-¿Quieres ir al restaurant de PalmWoods? hay podemos desayunar

-Claro.-conteste y nos fuimos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel.

Estuvimos hablando mientras comiamos, despues hubo un pequeño silencio. Como ya habiamos terminado de desayunar toque mi bolsillo trasero tratando de encontrar mi billetera, pero no estaba ahí, rebise mi mochila y tampoco-¿Alexa?.-Ella me miro y me indico que continuara-Lo siento, pero no traigo mi billetera

-Oh, no te preocupes Logan, yo te invite, asi que yo pago.-me contesto con una sonrisa, nunca la había visto sonreir

-¿En serio?

-Si, yo pago

Pago la cuenta y ambos salimos del restaurant.

Salimos de lugar, era un dia caluroso, asi que me quite el sueter que llevaba puesto, mire a Alexa y llevaba, como usualmente, un sueter, de tan solo imaginar el calor que ella sentía, me dio calor a mí.

-Alexa, ¿no tienes calor?.-le pregunte

-Un poco.-me contesto

-Entonces ¿por que no te quitas el sueter?

-Porque no.-contesto con un tono de voz frio

-Oh vaos, quitate el sueter, yo te lo guardo.-le dije hacercandome a ella par aayudarla con el sueter, pero en el momento en el que toque sus muñecas, solto un pequeño grito de dolor, me apresure a alzar una de las mangas del sueter y me quede pasmado al ver algunos cortes en las manos, unos ya eran cicatrices de un color rosa pálido y unos otros eran al parecer mas recientes.-Alexa...

**N/A:**

Logan se quedó quedo pasmado ante mis cortes.

-Alexa.-me llamo.-Alexa ¿por que?

-Yo...yo...-no pude hablar lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, por algun motivo, al ver mis heridas, heridas que yo misma causé, recuerdos de las razones invadieron mi mente, abraze a Logan, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, él solo me abrazó y tranquilizó con tiernas palabras.

-Tranquila.-me dijo antes de que me separara de él.-¿Estas mejor?.-me preguntó, simplemente asentí, llevo sus dedos a mis mejillas quitandome los restos de lágrimas de los ojos.-¿Me dirás por qué?

-Logan...yo..no puedo, es algo muy dificíl para mi

-Sé a qué te refieres.- me dijo

-¡No, no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe!.-le grite mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-Claro que lo sé.- me dijo con voz firme pero dulce

-No, no es cierto

-Alexa, en serio sé a lo que te refieres y...

-Demuestralo.-le oredené

-Ven.-me contesto y me llevó a los parques del PalmWoods para luego ir a una casita de herramientas**(*Perdon, se me olvido como se llamaban*)**, se detuvo en seco, mió alrededor y me dijo.-Prometeme que no lo diras y que despues de esto me tendrás confianza y no lo volverás a hacer

No entendí pero asentí, él se levantó un poco el pantalón dejando al descubierto sus talones con cortes, iguales a los de mis muñecas

-Logan.-susurré

-Alexa, por favor prometeme que dejaras de hacer esto.-me dijo

-Yo...

-¡Prometemelo!

-Esta bien lo-lo prometo.-conteste.-Pero no creo poder

-Oh vamos, te ayudaré a superar todo esto, para eso estan los amigos, ¿no crees?.-asentí.-Bien, tenía algo que decirte y creo que tambien ayudara a este problema, hoy te llevaré despues de clases al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva

Me quedé...asombrada?, no quería ir a comprar ropa, no para ser una chica tipica, que cambia de look y se hace la mas sexy cuando siempre fue la nerd, no quería serlo.-Logan yo...

-Prometo no cambiarte mucho.-me dijo

* * *

_**En el 2J...**_

_**N/J**_

-Chicos ¿Ques hago para que Alexa entienda que la amo?.-pregunte

-Lo que mejor sabes hacer.-conesto Kendall

-No le voy a coquetear.-dije con voz cansada

-¿Que?, no yo me referia a que le cantes

-Si,esa es una buena idea.

-Pero ¿que canción?.-dijo Carlos

-No lo sé

-Haremos una.-me dijo Kendall.-Vamos, dime algo de ella

-Bueno, es muy insgura de si misma, pero quiero que sepa que yo la amo por como es y que tiene un corazopn de oro, que vale mas que todo el mundo

-Bien, creo que ya tengo algo...

* * *

**ok, que tal,¿ les gusto?, espero y que si, los chicos no me acompañan oy porqué Gustavo los esta ensayando para un concierto y mas aparte para otras cosas, pero diganme todo lo que quieran, ayuden a una escritora que necesita nada mas y nada menos que...(redobles) REVIEWS, ok ya me calmo, pero bueno en el proximo capi. sabremos que cancion le cantará James, aunque sé que lo sospechan y les recuerdo...No haré un Slash, no soy buena con ellos, pero no se enojen se me ocurrira algo, que pasen un buen día/noche y que no los secuestren los aliensa, zombies ni los fantasmas**

**Azalea**


	11. She are my Cover Girl

**Yo:Hola mundo! ok, mas bien dicho...Hola a todos los que leen esta historia!, me vuelvo a encontrar solita porque los chicos no estan, nuevamente estan con Gus...**

**Carlos, Logan,James y Kendall: Ahhhhhhhh!**

**(*Carlos se tropieza y cae frente a mi, Logan se vuelca y da una marometa en unos de los sillones de mi lado, James sigue corriendo y se sienta-a duras penas de tanto correr-en uno de los sillones frente a mi y Kendall llega corriendo pero se frena*)**

**Yo:¿Que rayos les pasa?**

**Logan: Gus...Gustavo...nos tuvo ensayando por horas, desde que nos fuimos durante matematicas y ahorita nos escapamos porque a alguien(*voltea y ve a Kendall*) se le ocurrio decirle que no se alterara solo por una simple presentacion en television**

**Yo: Oh, ya me imagino ¿Cuando se presentarán?**

**Carlos: El proximo Jueves a las 4:00 p.m**

**Yo:(molesta y haciendo puchero) Ahhhuuuhh eso no es justo, tengo clase de ingles ese dia a esa hora ¿no lo pueden cambiar?**

**James:(con sarcasmo) Ah claro, y que nosotros suframos mas con los ensayos, grabaciones y toda la maldita tarea que nos dejan!**

**Kendall:Tranquilo Jamie, ella solo nos quiere apoyarnos y vernos cantar ¿cierto? se mas amable con ella**

**Yo:Exactamente, solo los queria ver cantar en vivo y deberías tenerme mas respeto por ser una chica y por ser quien cuenta lo que pasa entre tú y Alexa, claro a menos que quieras que ya no lo cuente.**

**James: No, no, ya lo siento, pero por favor continua con el fic.**

**Yo: Bien, pero ¿en que me quede?**

**Carlos: Kendall escribe una cancion para que James se la cante a Alexa.**

**Yo: Ahh, Si, si ya me acordé entonces es algo asi...**

* * *

**N/Y:**

-Chicos vayanse ya o se les hará tarde para la escuela.-dijo la sra. Knigth

-Ya vamos mamá.-contesto Kendall

-Haces eso luego Kendall, ahora guarda ese cuaderno y ve con los chicos a la escuela.-insistio su madre

-Pero...

-¡Nada de "peros" Kendall Donald Knight!.- lo corto su madre

-Bien, Carlos, James, vamonos.-dijo molesto el rubio antes de guardar su libreta y salir del apartamento con sus amigos

* * *

-Logan, no estoy segura de eso.-dijo Alexa.-No voy de compras desde hace mucho, no acostumbro hacerlo.

-Confía en mi, lo prometiste.-contesto el pálido.-Aparte, es algo que te ayudará a superar lo que te ocacionas

-¿a ti te funcionó?

-No intenté eso, James me ayudó a superarlo y despues...bueno, creo que asi nació nuestra amistad.-Logan se quedó callado, caminando a lado de Alexa.

La campana sonó y para fortuna James, Carlos y Kendall ya habían llegado al salon de clases.

-Buenos dias chicos.-saludó la señorita Collins.-Bien, tomen sus asientos, hoy comenzaremos con fisica.-hizo una pausa y todos sacarón sus libros.-Bien, ¿alguien podria decirme qué es un motor electrico?

Al instante Logan y Alexa levantarón sus manos

-Logan.-dijo la señorita Collins para darle la palabra al chico.

-Preferiría que contestará Alexa.-dijo.

-Eso es muy amable, pero contesta tu.-dijo Alexa

-No, en serio, contesta tu.-volvio a decir el chico pálido

-Ok, un motor electrico es una ruta a lo largo de la cual pueden desplazarse los electrones. Debe haber un circuito completo sin aberturas, para que el movimiento sea continuo, por lo tanto, un interuptor electrico proporciona una abertura que puede cerrarse o abrirse, ya sea para permitir o cortar el flujo de corriente electrica. Los circuitos electricos se emplean para llevar corriente electrica de un lugar a otro y para regular la corriente que llega alos aparatos electricos.-contesto Alexa dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos.

-Wow Alexa, ¿de donde sacaste eso?, esperaba una respuesta menos compleja, tu y Logan harian buen equipo en fisica.-comento la selorita Collins, Logan miro a Alexa y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras articulaba un "Bien hecho"

El resto de las clases nadie puso atencion, todos estaban perdidos en lo que hacian: Kendall estaba escribiendo la cancion que James le dedicaría a Alexa, James estaba dibujando, Carlos estaba durmiendo, las Jeniffer´s estaban pintandose las uñas, Jo leía un libro que desde hace ya un tiempo leia, Camille estaba practicando silenciosamente sus lineas para una audicion, Jett se miraba en el espejo, imitando de cierta forma a James y Alexa y Logan se mensajeaban...

_**Por favoooooor :( LM**_

_**"Ya te dije que no" AP **(la "P" es de "Parker)_

**_"Vamos, tengo que recordarte que prometiste confiar en mi?, dame una oportunidad" LM_**

**_"¿Tengo de otra?"AP_**

**_¨"No, seguire insistiendo hasta que vayas conmigo de compras"LM_**

**_"Pfff...Esta bien...iré...¿a que hora?"AP_**

**_"Pues, saliendo de la escuela, solo voy por mi billetera y nos vamos...faltan 5 minutos para que salgamos, asi que estate lista"LM_**

**_"Ok"AP_**

Dejaron de mensajear cuando la campana sonó, Logan dedico una sonrisa a Alexa mientras ella lo miraba con un dejo de resentimiento.

-Ven, vamos a mi apartamento.-dijo Logan tomando a Alexa por el brazo

Ambos caminaron al apartamento del azebache, mientras que James, Kendall y Carlos se dirigian a la piscina.

-Ya tengo lka cancion, solo tienes que aprenderla.-le dijo el rubio al castaño

-Gracias Kendall, no sabes cuanto te agradezco

-No hay de que, ¿como piensas decirle?

-Pues, que tal si la cito aqui a las 5:00 pm, preparo algo de comer y listo, ta,bien unas flores no nos vendrian mal.

-Deacuerdo, entonces litos, tu cocinaras para James y Alexa, yo ocnseguiré las flores y tu te aprenderas la letra, la cancion es acustica, es decir es tocada a guitarra

-Si sé que es acustica kendall, no soy un idiota.-se defwendio james

-Lo siento, uno nunca sabe

James golpeo a Kendall en la cabeza-Ok, podemos proseguir con el plan

-Claro, ahora...separense

**Con Logan y Alexa...**

-Bien, ya tengo mi billetera, ahora...¡Vamnos!.-dijo el pálido tomando a la chica por el brazo

Ambos chicos iban caminando por la tienda, de hecho la tercera tienda visitada ese dá, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habian llegado al centro comercial yy compraban ropa nueva para la nueva chica del hotel.

-Ya me canse ¿nos podemos ir?.-pregunto Alexa suplicante

-Nop.-cpntesto logan mientras veía un vestido rosa con negro.

-Pero ya tenemos mucha ropa

-No, no es asi, ahora ten ve y pruebate, los pantalones, faldas, blusas y vestidos, espero te vallan bien por que son preciosos.

Alexa suspiro y entro al vestidor, hizo lo mismo que todas las otras veces, se ponia un conjunto y salia para que Logan la viera y diera su aprobacion, se habia probado todo, y solo faltaba que la viera con el vestido rosa y negro que el pálido había visto

-Oh, por Dios, mirate te ves preciosa.-le dijo.-En definitiva te lo llevaras puesto

-Pero...

-Dije que te ayudaría a tener mas confianza en ti, y si esto lo hará pues...adelante, ahora dame lo demas lo hisré a pargar.

Logan tomo toda la ropa que le habia entregado antes y fue a la caja a pagarla, salieron de la tienda, cargados con bolsas, tanto de ropa, como de zapatos y accesorios.

-Quieres un helado?.-pregunto logan a Alexa quien iba algo callada desde que salieron de la tienda

-Si, ¿porque no?, pero con la condicion de que yo pago.

-Ok

-Logan, puedo preguntar ¿porque te preocupas tanto por mi', digo, nunca abtes habían tenido un detalle asi conmigo

-Bueno, pues en primera eres mi amiga y en segunda...encuentro cierto parecido en ti a mí.-continuaron caminando en silincio hasta llegar a la heladería.-Uno de chocolate por favor y...Alexa ¿que quieres?

-Un helado de galletas con crema, es mi favorito.-contesto, saco de su bolso el dinero y pago por ambos helados.-En que encuentras parecido en mi en ti?.-pregunto la castaña mientras caminaban directo al hotel, al parecer esa pregunta le cayó de soirpresa al pálido, pues había mantenido el silencio por mas de tres minutos

-Bueno pues...me recuerdas a mi cuando conocí a los chicos, los insultos y humillaciones que recibía en la escuela y lo que te causas, todo eso me recuerda a mi, en cierta forma.-contesto.-Alexa, eres insegura en muchas maneras, yo tambien el unico roblema es que tu...no lo sé...no nos dejas ayudarte, aquella vez cuando lo del cine, estoy seguro de que james no quiso hacerte sentir así, y tu lo tomaste a mal, es algo que yo haría, no lo sé, simplemente siento que tu y yo somos parecidos.-dijo Logan

Continuaron su trayecto, cargando todas las al hotel, dejando sus compras en el lobbie, Logan pidió que las llevaran al apartamento de la chica, mientras ellos dos iban un rato a la piscina, solo que al entrar no se encontraron con lo que esperaban: Había un camino de petalos de rosa que guiaban hasta un lugar en el parque**(N/A: No malpiensen), **una silla decorada con listones rosas y dos chicos discutiendo por quién sabe qué

-..Solo digo que...ya llego.-dijo Kendall a James quien rápidamente se giro para ver a la nueva chica, cn un vestido negro y rosa, unas lindas sandalias negras y el cabello suelto y maravillosamente lacio, que caía por sus dos hombros, y ese flequillo que pasaba por encima de una esquina de sus lentes, tanto Kendall como James y todos los presentes se quedaron boqui-abiertos

-A-Alexa.-tartamudeo James

-¿Les gusta?.-preguntoi Logan.-Fuimos al centro comercial esta tarde y quisimos hacer algo nuevo, luce hermosa ¿no lo creen?.-pregunto con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Camille, una de las chicas que estaban presebtes para ver el hermoso espectaculo planeado, sentia como cu sangre herbía, causandole odio y celos ante la chica nueva

-Luces hermosa.-dijo James, quien recibio un codaso de Kendall, indicandole que comenzará con la cancion.-Tengo algo para ti..-dijo al tiempo que daba un paso adelabnte y tomaba a Alexa de una mano y delicadamente la llevaba a la silla decorada y la sentaba en ella, mientras que el rubio se colocaba sus guitarra y comenzaba a dar suaves roses.-Esto es algo que he querido decirte y no he podido, soy mejor cantando que hablando y por eso...bueno simplemente tienes que saber que estop es para ti.-dijo antes de comenzar a cantar:

**I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when  
you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday**

**When you're looking at the magazines**  
**And thinking that you'll never measure up**  
**You're wrong**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**  
**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**  
**Why don't you know**  
**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**  
**It's what's underneath your skin**  
**The beauty that shines within**  
**You're the only one that rocks my world**  
**My cover girl**  
**Oh, my cover girl**

**You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day**  
**Somehow you always see the dark side,**  
**when everything's okay**  
**And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape**  
**Whoa, but you know that I love you,**  
**just the way you're made**

**When you're looking at the magazines**  
**And thinking that you're just not good enough**  
**You're so wrong, baby**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**  
**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**  
**Why don't you know**  
**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**  
**It's what's underneath your skin**  
**The beauty that shines within**  
**You're the only one that rocks my world**  
**My cover girl**

**Got a heart of gold, a perfect original**  
**Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while**  
**And when I see that face**  
**I'd try a thousand ways**  
**I would do anything to make you smile**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl**  
**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are**  
**Why don't you know**  
**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts**  
**It's what's underneath your skin**  
**The beauty that shines within**  
**You're the only one that rocks my world**  
**My cover girl**  
**Oh, my cover girl**  
**Oh, my cover girl**

**Whoa oh, my cover girl**  
**Whoa oh, my cover girl**

Alexa se quedo en blanco, su cabeza era una tormenta de pensamientos y emociones, tan dificiles de expresar, todas querian salir, pero no sabían como.

-Y bien?.-pregunto James, se girío para tomar unas flores que Carlos le había entregado y nuevamente se giróa ver a la , no suelo enamorame de verdad y si lo llego a hacer suele ser del fisico de las personas, pero hay algo en ti que me hace sentir atrapado, tiemblo cuando te veo, siento mariposas en el estomago y tiemblo si estas cerca, sin duda me he enamorado de ti tanto por tu forma de ser como por tu fisico, eres hermosa y no lo quieres ver, solo te pido que me des una oiportunidad, la oportunidad de ser el chico que te hace reir, que te hace pasar momento inolvidables, sé qué no quieres creer lo que te digo, porqué solo nos conocemos de hace poco, pero siento la necesidad de tenrte cerca, de abrazarte, de decirte lo hermosa que eres, lo importante que tu eres para mi, que me quiema el aire si n0 estas aqui conmigo, eres tan vulnerable, tan tierna, eres perfecta, por favor Alexa te pido de rodillas que seas mi novia

-El mundo entero, o al meos los presentes suspirarón con ternura, las palabras del castaño eran ciertas, todo lo que había dicho era toda la verdad y solo esperaba la respuesta de Alexa, por un lado le haria el hombre mas feliz de la vida si fuese su novia, por otro se volvería loco si le decía que no.

-Y bien? Alexa Parker ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

* * *

**J: ¡Que? ¿¡Se te ocurre dejarle asi nada mas?!**

**C: Tranquilo Jamie, esto lo hace por reviews o no?**

**YO: Asi es, si no dejan reviews no sabran la respuesta de Alexa**

**K:Tengo dos preguntas muy importantes para ti**

**Yo: ¿Cuales?**

**K: ¿Porque te tardaste tanto en actualizar? y ¿Porque de un tiempo para aca, Logan y tu estan tan pegatitos?**

**Yo:Bueno pues, me tarde en actualizar por tres sencillas razones: Uno y tal vez la mas importante, porque mi computadora habia muerto, pero ya revivio, segunda; no tenía tiempo por la escuela y todo eso y tercera: la maldita inspiracion no llegaba, pero pues aqui esta el capitulo no?, mas aparte era para ver si recibia mas reviews, pero no fue asi**

**K: Y la respuesta a mi otra pregunta es...**

**(Logan y yo nos miramos algo alarmados)**

**L: Es solo que...Aza y yo estamos...**

**Yo: Tratando de encelar a Camille (Tal vez sea mentira tal vez no)**

**C:Quien lo diria.**

**J: ¿No tenias algo impiortante que decir?**

**Yo: A si, si, escuchen, tengo una historia de Maria sangrienta y BTR, llevo dos capitulos y pienso poner mas, si les interesa el que la publique diganlo por un review y yo lo pondré**

**L: No me mal-interpretes pero eso no me gusta para nada, es decir tu en si me aterras por tus acciones un tanto sadicas, no quisiese pertenecer a una historiaque lleve en el nombre la palabra "Sangrienta", preferiría salir en una llamada "Los ositos comen acroiris" o tal vez "Abejitas felicez comen sandía"**

**Yo: ¿Enserio?**

**L: Solo decia**

**Yo:Ok, me tengo que ir siento tanto la demora y...**

**Gustavo: ¡PERROS!**

**K, C, J y L: Sera mejor irnos**

**Yo:Si, cuidense y mas tu Logie (Se sonroja)**

**L:Claro, nos vemos en la noche(No malpiensen)**

**YO:Si, ok, no olviden dejar reviewsy ...yo tambien me voy Gustavo me da miedo...Adios**


	12. ¿y bien?

**¡Hola!, les traigo nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

El mundo entero, o al meos los presentes suspirarón con ternura, las palabras del castaño eran ciertas, todo lo que había dicho era toda la verdad y solo esperaba la respuesta de Alexa, por un lado le haria el hombre mas feliz de la vida si fuese su novia, por otro se volvería loco si le decía que no.

-Y bien? Alexa Parker ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

* * *

-James yo...yo...yo

-Entiendo, si no quieres no, no te obligaré a serlo.-contestó con la mirada en el piso el castaño.-Creo que fue estupido el pensar que me querrías, si tu solo tienes ojos para Logan.

-¡¿Que?!.-preguntaron Camille, Logan y Alexa al unísono, esas palabras causaron confucion entre Alexa y el pálido y un coraje entre Camille, que solo iba dirigido a la posible "pareja"

-Alexa y yo NO estamos saliendo.-contesto Logan resaltando la palabra "no"

-No mientas, todo el tiempo lo pasan juntos, seguramente hoy tuvierón una cita

-James eso no es cierto.-contesto Alexa

-¿Ah no? pruebenlo.-inquirio retador

Logan se quedó pensativo un momento, no podía mostrarle las bolsas de ropa porque las habían llevado al apartamento de Alexa y James no les creería tan fácilmente.

Por otro lado Alexa se debatía asi misma entre besar o no a James, por un lado si lo hacía tendría la posibilidad de que el castaño le creyera, por otro, le aterraba que no lo hiciera y no quisiera salir con ella, al diablo, queria besarlo mas que nunca y ese era el momento adecuado para hacerlo...

* * *

**¿Que dicen Alexa besa a James?...ok, ok dejo que lean...**

* * *

-¿Y bien? sigo esperando sus pruebas.-dijo el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando por la respuesta de los dos chicos, mirandolos fijamente

Logan suspiró derrotado.-James no...

-¡Lo sabía!¿Ustedes dos si estan saliendo!.-james se giró y salió del lugar

-James!.-grito alexa apenas reaccionando

-Dejame.-le dijo molesto sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos ¿Donde estaba aquel chico lindo y tirno que momentos atrás vio?

-Por favor.-le rogó la chica tomandolo del brazo, obligandolo a verla

-¡¿Qué?!

Alexa no contesto, en cambio unio sus labios en un beso cargado de amor, de ternura, el beso emanaba calidez, felicidad y ganas de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, de sentir sus labios junto a los suyos y de sentir sus brazos dandole la confiana y el soporte que ella necesitaba.

-¿Que fue eso?

-La prueba que me pediste, ¿crees que te besaría si saliera con logan?

-Nop.-contesto con una sonrisa.-Entonces ¿esto es un sí?

-No

-¿¡Que?!.-pregunto confuindido James

-Esto es un porsupuesto.-contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa, divertida por el comportamiento del mas alto

-¿y a qué se debo tu repentino comportamiento?.-inquirio curioso James

-Logan me llevó al centro comercial para un cambio de loock, para cambiar un poco, tal vez sea hora de un cambio no solo de apariencia, si no de personalidad.-contesto

-Eso es bueno, pero prometeme que seguiras siendo la niña tierna y vulnerable que conocí no hace mucho

-Te lo prometo

* * *

**Cprto pero lo publique y no tarde tanto en hacerlo, los chicos estar´pian felices, pero biueno nos leemos luego, pues no todo será color rosa pasra estos dos**


End file.
